Various technologies enable wireless and wired computing devices and/or systems to communicate with other devices and/or systems for performing different kinds of electronic transactions. Machine to Machine (M2M) communications and Business to Business (B2B) communications are examples of this type of communication among computing devices and/or systems. Industries and businesses benefit from this type of communication and related transactions. However, failure management for the diverse transactions among computing devices and/or systems with different configurations is a difficult task. The transaction failures can lead to poor client experience and loss of revenue. The failures can also severely impact communication flow between entities on both ends of the communication (e.g., clients on one end and service providers on the other). Therefore, a need exists for failure management for electronic transactions to reduce failure impact on the communicating entities.